


Loving a Demon

by damonsgirl23



Category: Charmed, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan friends of the charmed ones and witch herself. Knows she has feelings for the demon Cole Turner who she hopes to be together with after meeting him one night. She knows she will want to be his girlfriend and have him in her life. What happens if Cole's enemies come after her and he has to save her from them all the while falling in love with her and having her as his girlfriend after he saves her and protects her from them. Knowing he will want her in his life more and to show her how much he loves her. Will she survive with more enemies coming after her both her own and his  and have  her love grow strong between him and her more. With having help from the Charmed ones. Or will she parish like many other witches in her line and Cole will have to do what it takes to avenge her until he is with her again... Rated me for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S Dominate Possessive Cole with Bella</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me!

Chapter 1

Bella is in her psychology class sitting next to her best friend Phoebe Halliwell taking notes from what the professor is talking about to them. She hopes to pass this class and not fail it while hoping to have a fun time at P3 later with the Halliwell sisters.

She knows she will want to relax and have fun by them sometime tonight after she finishes her homework at her home. She is happy of living next door to the Halliwell sisters when the place became available for her to buy and live in.

After class ended Bella walks out of it with Phoebe beside her talking about what their going to do tonight at Piper's club. She wants to have a fun time tonight though and be stressed free from anything bothering her.

When Phoebe leaves her to do something else wishing her good luck on finishing her homework tonight. Bella is walking along the quad when she bumps into someone she looks up seeing its a male in a suit with short dark hair and hazel eyes. 

She smiles at him out of nervousness as he holds his hand out to her for a handshake. She grabs his hand with him shaking it and smirking at her.

“Sorry I bumped into you it was not my intention to do so. I am a bit clumsy.” she said to him.

“Not to worry, my name is Cole Turner it is alright. What is your name?” he said to her.

“Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella.” she said while smiling at him.

“Nice to meet you Isabella, do you think I can have your phone number and call you sometime so we can talk more and get to know each other.” he said to her.

“Sure its 705-353-9102 you can call me or text me Cole. I will be looking forward to hearing from you and seeing you sometime where we can get to know each other more.” she said to him.

“Good well I best go maybe I will call you and we can get together to do something tonight.” he said to her.

“Sounds great Cole I can't wait to do that.” she said to him.

 

“Alright goodbye see you soon.” he said to her.

After that he walks away from her with a smirk on his face before turning into a serious expression behind her back. Knowing what he has to do for his boss about getting to know her since she is a powerful witch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella Swan is friends of the charmed ones and is a witch herself. She has feelings for the demon Cole Turner. What happens if Cole's enemies come after her and he has to save her from them all the while falling in love. Having help from the Charmed ones.... Rated me for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S Dominate Possessive Cole with Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me!

Chapter 2

 

Bella arrives home after a long day at College getting ready for tonight to go with Phoebe to her older sister Piper's club with her and Prue. She hopes by having fun tonight she can forget her stressful day and look forward to new things happening in her life once she hears back from Cole.

She wonders if he will call her or text her at least tonight and she can get together with him and have him in her life. She wants to spend as much time and get to know him when she can as long as he is to busy during the weekdays like her.

After finished being ready she grabs her purse hearing a knock on her door. She goes to answer it finding out its Phoebe with Prue smiling at her she smiles back at them she said, “I'm ready Pheebs hey Prue glad you both came to pick me up tonight.”

Prue stares at her she said, “I'm glad too I have missed you Bells and its great to see you again after a long day at work. Are you ready to dance and drink with us tonight.”

She smiles at Prue and Phoebe she said, “Yes, I am guys its a nice change from being at the college all day attending classes. Though I have to tell you about this guy I met there while were in the club hopefully you guys and Piper will have advice for me about wanting to be with him.”

Phoebe looks at her she smiles grabs her hand and said, “Sure Bella we will come on we got to go so we are not late to be at Piper's club tonight.”

She lets Phoebe drag her to Prue's car after she closes and locks her front door to her house. She wants to know when Cole will talk to her and contact her again.

After driving downtown they arrived at P3 the club all three sisters own together. She gets out of the back seat of the car closing the door followed by Phoebe and Prue from the front walking together with them to head inside it.

She would want to talk to Piper when she sees her along with getting advice from Prue and Phoebe about what she feels for Cole. When she tells them his name and how she met him she hopes they can support her and offer her advice on what to do about her feelings for him.

She turns spotting Piper behind the bar she immediately walks straight towards her followed by Prue and Phoebe who are behind her. She hopes if she has Piper's attention from working behind the bar that she can talk to her and her sisters about him and see what the have to say to do about him if he calls her.

 

She notices Piper turning towards her and smiling at her after filling a cup full of alcohol for one of the customers. She smiles at Piper she said, “Nice to see you again tonight Piper there is something I want to talk to you about as soon as your done working behind the bar for you and your sisters to give me advice on.”

“Okay Bells, I will finish working behind the bar in a minute and head straight towards one of the booths to talk to you about what you need advice on with my sisters tonight.” she said to her 

“Thanks Piper.” she said to her 

“Your welcome Bells.” she said to her 

After that Bella along with Phoebe and Prue went to the booth reserved for family and friends to sit at and spend time together. She along with Pipers sisters wait for Piper to finish in order to talk to them about Cole and see what advice they could give her tonight about being with him.


End file.
